<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars - Sequel Trilogy Rewrite by AttackerAngel85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832900">Star Wars - Sequel Trilogy Rewrite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85'>AttackerAngel85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reconstruction [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the sequel trilogy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reconstruction [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars - Sequel Trilogy Rewrite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thirty years had passed since the Galactic Civil War and the Empire had been replaced with the New Republic. Luke Skywalker had been </em>
  <em>training a new group of Jedi, including his own son Ben Skywalker as well as Han Solo and Leia's Organa's children, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo, and Chewbacca's son, Lowbacca, to form the New Jedi Order that would protect the New Republic just as the old Jedi Order had protected the Galactic Republic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately while the death of Darth Sidious led his empire to collapse into warlordism, </em>
  <em>not all of the Empire had been caught. </em>
  <em>Many former Imperials styled themselves as independent warlords but most fled to the unknown regions that the Empire had been colonising prior to the Battle of Endor, establishing many bases on their planets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually the Empire itself had a gained a new leader, Grand Admiral Thrawn. </em>
  <em>Thrawn was a Criss, not a human, but the defeat of the Empire made them desperate enough to abandon their speciesist policies and </em>
  <em>Thrawn quickly rose through the ranks of what remained of the Empire to Grand Admiral. Under his leadership, the Empire of the Hand arose from the ashes of the fallen Empire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To this end, they sought out as many Force sensitives as they could, recruiting them into the new Sith. </em>
  <em>Some of those Sith, were Luke's own pupils. Corrupted by Grand Admiral Thrawn, they killed many of the Jedi that Luke Skywalker had been training. <em>The whereabouts of Ben Skywalker, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin Solo and Lowbacca are still unknown. </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was not just Sith that Grand Admiral Thrawn had been gathering, the Empire had also claimed new Stormtroopers, children stolen from families in the unknown regions to serve the new Empire, now</em>
  <em> restored to the point it could fight against the New Republic</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>With no Jedi to stop them, the Empire of the Hand were able to begin </em>
  <em>the Galactic Civil War anew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Luke's absence, Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian would lead the fight against Thrawn. </em>
  <em>However, the Empire were building a new super weapon, the Sun Crusher, the destructive power of which was on a magnitude that dwarved even that of the Death Star, capable of destroying an system star system. </em>
  <em>And this weapon would be unleashed on the New Republic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desperate to prevent this, Han Solo sent his best pilot, Corran Horn, former pupil of Luke Skywalker, on a secret mission to Tatooine to learn of the location of the Jedi from Horn's mentor and former Rebel Alliance X-Wing pilot, Wedge Antilles, now operating as a spy for the New Republic. </em>
  <em>But the Empire have caught wind of the New Republic's plans and are hot on Horn's tail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They have sent one of their Sith, Darth Caedus, to lead a unit of Stormtroopers, including Kyle Katarn, in pursuit of the brave pilot and learn the location of the remaining Jedi themselves. With such information, the Empire of the Hand would convert or destroy what remains of the Jedi.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-I know Lowbacca was canonically Chewbacca but its just simpler for this story if I make him a son.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>